Billy Best Rides Again
by Pixar
Summary: Little Joe takes Billy one step to far.....


This is a sequel to Billy Best. The story contains a minor spanking scene.

Billy Best Rides Again  
by Kaci

Adam stood on a hill overlooking the lake. The day was beautiful and you could tell that for May, the weather was going to be very warm. A slight breeze rippled through the air and the sound of laughter caught his attention. Only one person he knew giggled like that. Putting a hand up to shade his eyes he searched the area for his little brother. Finally, he spotted Joe and it was probably Mitch near the water. Joe was telling his friend something funny by the way he was tossing his arms around. Adam smiled, he needed to get back to work, he would ask Little Joe later to see what was so amusing. At fifteen Little Joe was still a handful.

"Little Joe, I can't believe you think you're going to skip Miss Jones history project." Mitch shook his head...Little Joe was always up to something that could get a person walloped by his pa.

"Mitch, it's foolproof I tell ya. I'm going to pretend I hit my head today at recess...but I tell my Pa I'm fine....get it, how is he going to prove I'm not?"

"Why tell him that?"

"You don't understand my family, Mitch. Whenever any of us are hurt we always say "we're fine." Get it?"

Mitch looked at Joe like he was crazy, "No, I don't get it, that's not a bit logical, Little Joe." Mitch's blue eyes clouded in confusion.

"You have to be a member of my family to get it, I guess. Look, I tell my Pa I'm fine, so he'll think I'm sick, then the next morning I tell him I'm Billy Best." I stared at Mitch waiting for him to smile. "Billy Best is the hero in the Billy Best books, you've read them right?"

"Yeah...but why Billy Best?"

"What is it that Adam's says..._coup de grace?_ When I was six I had an accident and thought I was Billy Best for a week. So, Pa will think I lost my memory again." I grinned just thinking about this trick.

"Joe...you're going to get walloped for sure."

"Just keep your mouth closed Mitch, that's all I'm asking. You'll see I'm right. I'll have a week off from school, sounds great doesn't it?"

_I congratulated myself all the way home. I didn't want to write an essay on an historical character for history....I'd show Mitch how good an actor I was....Billy Best rides again."_ I giggled, then hit Cochise's side to gallop across the pasture.

That night, I sat through dinner with a glum look on my face, playing with my food, I noticed my father watching me carefully. A small groan escaped my lips.

"Little Joe, are you not feeling well, son?"

"I'm fine, Pa. I hit my head at recess today, it gave me a headache." I kept playing with my food for a few minutes when I finally let my fork drop on the plate. "I think I'll go to bed early tonight, Pa." I pushed away from the table covering my mouth, as if I was going to be sick at any time.

"Little Joe, wait. Let me feel your head." Pa placed his palm against my head. "You don't feel too warm."

"I'm fine, Pa, leave me alone!" I said sharply.

"Joseph! Don't talk to me like that. You're not running any temperature, I hope you didn't hit your head hard enough for something serious." Pa tried to get a good look at my eyes, but I kept them lowered.

"Pa, please....let me go to bed. I'll be fine in the morning." I spoke quietly.

"All right....but you call me during the night if you need me, son." Pa patted me on the shoulder giving me a quick hug.

Adam, Hoss and Pa watched me slowly climb the steps with a worried look on their faces.

"Pa, maybe I should get the doctor?" Hoss started to get up but Ben waved him back down.

"It's probably just a headache, let's wait until tomorrow to worry." Both boys nodded but Ben was deeply worried himself.

I shut the door to my room, jumped in the air and raised my left arm for victory. _They were completely fooled. Now, to get a good night's rest....in the morning I had a acting performance to pull off that would rival Adam's idol, Edwin Boothe._

The family were at breakfast the next morning when I came hesitantly down the steps. I looked pale, with sweat on my forehead. (thanks to talcum powder and water)

"Little Joe, how are you this morning?" Pa smiled at me, he knew it was always difficult for me to get up in the mornings.

I stopped, rubbed my head...then spoke. "Who are you people?"

"Little Joe, you're a caution. What are ya playin at today?" Hoss laughed.

"Look, I don't know who you are but you better let me go! I'll call the Sheriff to arrest you." I looked so belligerent they frowned.

"Little Joe, come here son. Let me feel your head,are you still feeling unwell?" Pa started toward me, but I kept backing up the steps. "Joe, stop this now....come here."

I kept the acting as low key as I could, without losing my audience. "I ain't Joe! That isn't my name."

"Okay....tell us your name then." Adam quipped. _That boy would try anything. _

"Billy Best." Silence reigned supreme in the Cartwright household.

Joe thought he had overplayed his hand when Adam started laughing. Adam was always a know it all. Okay, big brother, get a load of this.

I ran past my father and brothers out of the house. "Help! Help me! I've been kidnapped!" All mayhem broke loose outside, ranch hands came running with drawn guns, looking in complete amazement as I screamed, horses reared up and my Pa was bellowing out the door. Finally, Hoss grabbed me dragging me back inside the house, while Adam stayed outside to make some you the truth I even scared myself.

"Pa, should I git the doctor?" Hoss held me tightly.

"Joe, look at me son, you're fine, everything is okay. Hoss is going to take you upstairs to lie down, you'll be fine, son." Ben motioned Hoss to haul me upstairs while he ran to the door, telling Adam to send a ranch hand for Doctor Martin.

Several hours later good Doc Martin arrived to give me a complete checkup. I really didn't think out this part of my plan very well. _Oh....what the heck....I was going to get away with it. I just knew it._

"Little Joe, can you show me where you hit your head?" I put a hand on top of my head...why didn't they just take my word for it? Doctor Martin ran his hands over my head gently, "I don't feel any lump. Are you sure it was on top?'

"Uh....yeah, I'm sure." Pulling away from the doctor, I sniped, "My name is Billy, I wish you would call me that."

"Okay, Billy, you just rest and I'll talk to your father." Doctor Martin left my room and I snuck to the top of the staircase to listen.

"Ben, the mind is a funny thing, it could have been a minor blow that caused Little Joe to forget again. The medical community virtually knows nothing about the brain. He will probably come out of it soon, until then I would just humor him." My grin couldn't have been wider..._.just what the doctor ordered. _

"Paul, he isn't in any danger is he?' Ben felt like an old nightmare had returned, just the memory of him losing Little Joe in Chicago broke him out in a sweat of fear.

"No, I don't think so. Just let him set the pace, but try not to anger him in any way. He's says his name is Billy, so let him be Billy as long as this loss of memory stays with him. By next week I'm sure he'll be better." I smiled, _I couldn't say it better myself Doctor Martin._

***********************

That night at dinner I kept quiet letting my family carry the conversation, pretending I didn't understand all they were talking about. To tell the truth I felt guilty that my father was worrying about me... but it was only for a week. Hoss kept sneaking quick peaks at me that made me want to laugh. _Bless his heart, I loved him so much, but Hoss can't ever keep a secret. _

Adam was almost glaring at me, which set my nerves on edge. If anyone was going to find me out, it would be old Adam. I remembered he was the one that figured everything out when I was Billy Best last time. My brother and I have this relationship....not brotherly exactly. Oh, Hoss and I are like best friends but Adam is more like my father in a lot of ways. I guess because he's so much older than me. He's going on twenty seven now and still not married. I have never really figured him out...

"Billy, pass the salt, son." Pa bit his lip, that son just popped out without him thinking.

"Sure..." I passed Pa the salt and then made eye contact with him and smiled my million dollar smile. He needed a little reassuring. I loved him.

Pa smiled back delighted that he hadn't upset me.

"Uh....Billy, you want to help me tomorrow?" Hoss couldn't stand to be left out of my life....

"Sure, Hoss I'd be glad to help."

"What about school, Pa? Don't you think Billy should be in school?" Adam glanced at me then he looked down at his plate like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"NO! I'm not going to school." I reacted more sharply than I had intended.

"Why is that Little Joe....uh...Billy." That tone of voice was too silky, to practiced.

"Because...I don't know those kids! They will make fun of me!" I stood up abruptly as if I was extremely angry, I had to get away from Adam. Throwing down my napkin I ran from the room, slamming the door behind me.

"ADAM! The doctor said not to upset him." Pa left the table to follow me outside.

Adam ate another bite analyzing our conversation. "Hoss, was Little Joe upset about school for some reason?"

"No, at least I don't think so. You want me to ask Miss Jones tomorrow?" Hoss wasn't sure what was going on, but he just wanted his little brother to get well.

"You stay with Joe tomorrow on your chores...I'll talk to Miss Jones." Hoss raised his eyebrows, if anyone could understand this situation, it would be Adam, his faith was always in his brother. "All right, but you tell me ever thing I need to know. " Hoss resumed eating more at peace than he had been since Joe's illness.

Adam girded his loins and made is way to the school house and Miss Abigail Jones. If Joe was tricking them he was going to pay for making Adam confront Miss Jones. Taking a deep breath...he entered the empty school with Miss Jones at her desk.

"Miss Jones may I speak to you for a moment?" Adam spoke softly.

"Why, Mr. Cartwright, how wonderful to see you!" Standing up she patted her hair and straightened her dress. "Why this is such a surprise!"

Adam always wondered why Miss Jones spoke in exclamatory sentences. "Yes.....I was wondering if I could speak to you about Little Joe."

"Oh....Little Joseph...was he sick today?" Abigail came around the desk while Adam backed away.

"Yes, he's not well. I needed to pick up his homework, I doubt he'll be back this week."

"I hope he's not desperately ill!" A gleam of hope came over her face. "Well, I shall just come out to the Ponderosa each day and bring that poor child his homework!"

"NO!...I mean no, that won't be necessary, I can take it too him." At her crestfallen expression, Adam backed away further. "By the way, Miss Jones, has Little Joe been into trouble lately?

"Not anymore than usual. "

"More than usual," Adam said dryly. "Well, is there any reason that Joe would be upset?"

"Good gracious, Mr. Cartwright, I hope I'm not a tyrant." She spoke firmly.

"Of course not, I only meant....is there any new subjects or is he having fights with any of the kids?"

"Oh, my, Little Joseph is always the most popular boy in class, why the kids hang on his every word...I sometimes wish he was a little more of a.....uh...well, I'm sure I would know of a fight."

"Thank you, Miss Jones, if you could write up his homework, I'll take it home."

"It's too bad Little Joseph is going to miss the history project...why his character subject essay would be one of the best."

"A history project...." Adam tossed his hat onto the table and sat on the corner of the desk. "Tell me all about it."

*******************************

Little Joe took complete advantage of being Billy Best. He loved being out of school on the range with his brother, Hoss. Joe wanted to quit school this year, if only he could talk Pa into it. School books were not his forte in life. Besides why did he need book learning, look at all the words he learned from his big brother, Adam.

"Hey Hoss, let's go swimming today." Joe and Hoss sat beside each other on their horses, the temperature was climbing all ready this morning. "First one in gets dibs on the chicken leg tonight!" Laughing, Joe kicked his horse and took off at a gallop to the lake.

"Joe! Joe.....I mean Billy, wait up!" Hoss took off thundering to catch up with him but Joe was already stripped and wet before he arrived. The afternoon wore away with the two young men having a great time in the water. Hoss didn't feel guilty because his Pa had told him to humor Little Joe, to let him do anything within reason.

They finally climbed out of the water, dripping wet and feeling great. They laid down to let the sun and wind blow them dry. "Hoss....can I tell ya something?"

"Sure you can Little...I mean Billy."' Hoss kept getting his words twisted, it was so dad blamed hard to remember to call Little Joe, Billy.

Little Joe hesitated, he wasn't sure of the reaction Hoss would give him if he told him the truth. One thing, Joe had found out was it more fun to share the joke with someone than to keep it alone.

"Hoss...." the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"Billy, we got to head home, it's getting late." They both dressed quickly, then Hoss put his arm around his little brother. 'Punkin, you know I love ya, right?" Joe eyes started swimming in tears, he felt like a heel, why did Hoss have to go and say that.

********************************

"Pa, you're going to have to calm down before Little Joe gets home." After Adam had apprised his father of the true facts he had learned from Miss Jones, his father had almost blown the roof off the house. He had threatened to strip the hide off his youngest son for playing this trick on them.

"Look, Pa. I have a plan that will teach Little Joe a lesson which he certainly needs. If you whip him, he will be over it in ten minutes, looking for a way to get back in your good graces."

"Oh, no, it will take a lot longer than ten minutes to get over it." Ben rubbed his hands just itching to get a hold of Joe. At the look of derision on Adam's face, he sat down in his red chair. "Okay, tell me the plan."

******************************  
"Pa! We're home!" Hoss tossed his holster on the credenza, while Joe jumped over the settee, plopping down on it. "Whoa, I'm glad I'm home, I'm plumb starved." Adam and Ben sitting over in the office area looked at each other in silence then rose to the occasion.

"I'm glad to see you boys home. Adam and I have something we need to discuss with you, Billy."

"Oh, what's that Mr. Cartwright." Joe sat up an looked at his father and Adam, but it was Adam that raised his hackles.

"Adam talked to Doctor Martin in town, and we decided to send you to San Francisco."

At the look of surprise on Joe's face, Adam turned his back to hide his smile. "Yes....Doctor Martin thought you should definitely need to see a physician in California. They have a lot more up to date equipment there to do more radical procedures on a body."

Joe gulped, "On a body...my body?"

"Yes, Joe, we hate to see you go, but since you don't know us anyway, we thought we could live with it."

"But....I mean I know I'm Billy Best, but I'm not sure if going away would be good for me right now."

"Sure, it would, Pa and I recognize that you can't get better without help. I...I just hope they don't have to do brain surgery." Adam stood behind Joe, winking at his father.

"Wait! Adam, Pa, Little Joe can't have brain surgery!" Hoss was really getting scared.

Ben spoke at last..." Billy, we will miss you, but Adam will take you in the morning to catch the stage, the hospital wardens will be waiting for you at the....end of the line."

Joe turned green, they were going to let the doctors do brain surgery on his head! "I'll get better I know I will, I feel like my memories are returning right now....please don't send me away!"

"No, Billy, you must go. I want you to go to your room right now and pack, so you'll be ready in the morning, go on, son." Joe looked at each member of his family, trying to memorize their faces, then turned slowly and drudged up the stairs.

"Hoss! Adam and I need some help in the barn," Ben spoke firmly, pulling a protesting Hoss with them.

***************************

I decided I had three options. One, tell Pa the truth and get the whipping of my life...it wasn't the option I would choose. Two, run away tonight and hope that Pa and Adam can't find me. Or three....run away when I arrive in San Francisco. I fell across the bed and cried.

The next morning I stumbled my way downstairs and sat at the table, barely able to get a sentence out. Adam, Hoss and Pa looked at me as if I was already gone. They talked about the ranch work to accomplish that day, it was if they had dismissed me from their lives.

"Do I really need to go today?" I was crossing my fingers under the table.

"Adam will drive you in Billy to catch the stage...." Ben stood up abruptly, "Hoss, we have work to do, let's get to it."

Hoss hesitated, he was afraid if Little Joe left his sight...something bad would happen to him. "Pa, I don't..."

Ben grabbed Hoss's arm dragging him outside, they stopped at the barn door, "We talked about this Hoss last night, you promised to abide by my decision. Please let Little Joe grow up."

"Pa, I'll obey ya, but I think you and Adam are to hard on Little Joe. That's all I'm sayin." Hoss walked away leaving Ben to wonder if he was doing the right thing.

***************************

Adam walked Little Joe to the stage depot, he felt he was taking his little brother to his doom. How Joe always loved that word, doom, doom, doom. He smiled to himself remembering Joe running through the house saying that word over and over when he was a small boy.

Joe climbed aboard the stage with ticket in hand. Adam set his bag in the overhead compartment then pushed Joe into a seat. "Now, Billy, the men will be waiting at the San Francisco station, you will know them because they will be wearing white coats, they will take you straight to the hospital, where your treatment will begin. Do you understand?"

"Adam, I don't want to go..." Joe's mouth trembled, almost causing Adam to loose his nerve.

"You wire us when you're ready to come home, Billy. I told Pa I would hurry back, you know how much work there is to do. See you, later." Adam strode from the stage without looking back. He made it as far as the saloon, hid behind the corner wall, and waited for Little Joe to run. But, to his surprise the stage left the depot with Little Joe still aboard. "Damn!"

Joe sat lost in thought, he was so upset that once the tears started they wouldn't quit. He kept rubbing his hands over his face to brush them away, but it was a lost cause because as usual he didn't have a handkerchief on him. _Why did he get so carried away, he should have just done the school project. He wanted his father, Pa always made it better._ He knew the two men sitting across from him must have seen his tears, so he sat up straighter and looked out the window.

************************

Ben and Hoss had worked the morning but they couldn't keep their mind on it. They gave up at noon for dinner, Ben barely touching his meal....even Hoss didn't have an appetite. Ben expected Adam and Joe home by late afternoon, but Little Joe was still going to receive a good whipping. Maybe this would teach him a lesson. As the day waned away Ben knew there must have been an error in the plan.

Ben tossed his book aside, "Hoss, get the horses we are going after your little brother!" Hoss's smile covered his face, finally someone was showing sense.

************************

Joe had quit crying, he had made a new plan. He would get off the stage as soon as they hit California, he would make his own way in the world, after all he wasn't a baby, he was fifteen, all grown up. Pulling his case down, he rifled through his clothes to check on the money he had hid away. It looked like a couple of hundred dollars at least. He would be fine. Really fine.

The two cowboys that sat across from him, looked at each other. ' Easy pickens.'

As soon as the stage depot came in sight, Joe gathered up his satchel. Joe was nervous but resigned to his fate.

Adam had mounted Sport trailing behind the stage coach, when he caught up with Little Joe he was going to blister him good. His plan should have worked, Joe should have felt such guilt he would have begged forgiveness and asked to be taken home to his Pa. _You could never count on Little Joe to do the right thing, he should have remembered that._

Joe bought a horse at the livery stable, with directions to San Francisco. He figured it would take a day or so to get there, then another few days to find a job and he would be set. Whistling he rode away...

Joe had gone about four miles when he was held up by two robbers. At first he tried to pretend he was just a farm kid outworking, but he was soon shown the errors of his ways, when the robbers asked for his money in his satchel. If only he had a gun, he would show them, but his Pa refused to let him have a gun until he was sixteen. The robbers took his money and his horse, laughing they rode back toward town, to catch the next stage. Luck was with them. They stopped to rob another horsemen on the roadway, which gave them a grand total of eight hundred dollars.

Joe started walking...about two hours later he saw another man up ahead. Running he tried to catch up with him. 'Hey! Hey, Mr. wait up." Adam turned around to see his little brother running toward him. The closer Little Joe got to the man, the more wary he became, the man looked so familiar then it hit him and Joe stopped.

"Well, Little Joe, look who is here." Adam said sarcastically.

"Adam, why are you here! I don't understand!" Joe was completely baffled; how could this have of occurred?

"Don't you? Imagine....wait, that is your word, the imagination."

"Where's Pa and Hoss?"

"Oh, did you get your memory back, Little Joe?" Adam crossed his arms standing tall.

Joe realized his mistake and stuttered, "Yes, isn't it wonderful! I fell off my horse when the robbers robbed me."

"The robbers robbed you, too?" Adam said surprised.

"You mean they robbed you, too?" Joe exclaimed.

Adam bit lip, rubbed between his eyes and started laughing uproariously. Joe looked around sure that his brother had lost his mind.

********************************

Ben and Hoss had arrived in Virginia City, to find both of his son's gone. "Adam's plan...why did I listen to him....I don't know who's the more aggravating....your little brother with his crazy schemes or your big brother with his endless plans." Ben was fuming. Finally, they found someone that had seen Adam ride south out of town, so they galloped off in that direction.

*******************************

Joe and Adam were sitting by the side of the road when a buckboard came by. Begging a lift they arrived back in town to report their robberies. They were both exhausted, tired, hungry and broke. Assuring the Sheriff that they were the Cartwright's from the Ponderosa helped them get a hotel room and too send another wire to their Pa, asking for assistance. Adam found Sport back at the livery stable, but he would have to buy him from the owner, since the robbers had sold him. Of course, the robbers had not stayed in town, but caught the last stage of the day to San Francisco.

It was all Adam could do to keep his hands off Little Joe. After eating, he insisted Joe take a nap then they would discuss his behavior. Little Joe who was so worn out he barely heard his brother, fell in bed, out to the world. So much for a guilty conscience.

That night found Adam in the town's one saloon, hotel, and restaurant combined. Sitting at the table, he was unsurprised to see his father and Hoss walking in the door. "I hope you've brought money to bail Joe and I out of trouble."

"Where is Joseph?" Was the question Ben wanted answered immediately.

"Asleep, last time I looked." Adam said coolly.

"I see. Well, it's look like your little plan didn't work out so perfectly. What did Joe say when you caught up with him?" Ben asked sarcastically.

"Oh....he had regained his memory from falling from a horse, during the robbery." Adam returned nonchalantly.

"Robbery! What robbery?" Hoss sat down ordering a beer...he couldn't wait to hear this story.

***********************

The hotel door opened and Ben softly walked over to his son's bed. Joe lay sleeping so peacefully, totally unaware of his danger. Ben sat down on the side of his bed, waking him up.

"Well, little man, you've had a fun week I must say." Ben said quietly.

"PA!" Joe threw himself into father's arms, he was so happy to see him. "Did you get Adam's wire?"

"No, I missed that pleasure. The question is, why are we here?" Ben waited patiently for Joe to explain. "By the way, Little Joe, remember my policy on lying."

Joe clutched the covers in his hands...rethinking his options. "Pa, I'm sorry, I guess I got carried away."

"Joe...Joe tell me the whole story, start to finish, now." Joe realized that was how Adam got that silky voice.

Joe stopped an started, laughed and cried but finally made his way through the whole horrible ordeal.

"All of this to get out of a history project at school, that right?" Ben's black eyes were boring into his son's soft green eyes simmering with tears.

Joe scrunched his nose, it didn't sound to good said like that. At Joe's nod, Ben stood up an sighed aloud. "Do you realize that Adam, Hoss and I were worried sick about you having amnesia? Not only that but you dragged in Doctor Martin, who cares for you immensely. If that isn't enough, think of Miss Jones, she was counting on you to take part in the history project. And now, I find that you and Adam were robbed out on the road, you could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry, Pa." Joe gulped out loud.

"Oh, yes, you're going to be very sorry, indeed. When we get home you are restricted for two months..." as Little Joe went to protest, Ben held his hand up, " I don't want to hear a word about it, or it will be three months, or all summer."

Joe hung his head, the tears escaping onto his cheeks. "Joe, get out of bed, right over my lap, right now!"

"Pa! Not here in the hotel, someone will hear me."

"I guess that depends how loud you yell, doesn't it?"

Hoss and Adam roomed together that night in the hotel, thankful to be away from their father. If it was any indication how angry he was, it was from the sounds coming from the other bedroom as it echoed around the halls.

**********************

Two months later, Joe was finally off restriction and he could sit on his bottom without wincing. He hurried to meet Mitch at the lake to explain the terrible consequences of his plan.

"Well, Little Joe,you're braver than I would be, your pa scares me witless. How you ever think to cross him amazes me." Mitch stared in awe at his friend.

"Oh...I don't know, I think I was just unlucky, besides Billy Best will ride again, someday."

"Joe, you're out of your mind." Joe just grinned then stripped and jumped in the lake. "Did you know that there are monsters in the lake in Scotland, do you think they might have them here? I might play a joke on Hoss.........


End file.
